Black Wings
by yukikuran2009
Summary: Yuki is not well, she can't eat sleep or even walk in day light. Something is hurting her, or trying to kill her and it's bringing the dark side out of kaname, can he save her? Rated M for lemons, violence, blood, hurt and horror. KanameXYuki, AidouXYori


_**Hello, my first story:) I got the idea from a friend, he said that if yuki were to ever get hurt he could see Kaname turning into a nightmare. Because of Kaname's absolute protection over yuki, he would kill anyone who tries to hurt her, I agree so I'm making this story, now it's scary, and it has blood, bad language and I got a lot of ideas from horror movies. There are some fluffy moments, and there will be a lemon near the end.**_

_**I don't own vampire knight, just a fan who likes to write about it**_

**Black Wings**

**Chapter One: _My dark wish, your curse_**

_Your soul is eternal, your soul is the fragile body, mind and heart, if your soul is not guarded, who knows who could take it, if your soul is not well protected who knows who could hurt it, a mind can be powerful and vengeful place to be but black wigs will unfold when evil is at it's worst._

"Yuki?" Yori shook Yuki's still body. The girl didn't move or even fidget.

"Zero, Reno, Yuki won't wake up" She called two the two guys from across the room. The boys made there way over to investigate the issue.

"Hey brat wake up!" Reno screamed in her ear... Still no movement "Damn she's a good sleeper" He chuckled

"What should we do?" Yori was concerned, she had never seen yuki so pale.

"Just leave her, she's bound to wake up sooner or later" Zero answered

"The night class will be coming in soon" Yori shook her head, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Just the thing to wake her up kaname-sama!" Reno finished that line with a over dramatic squeal.

"My god we hear enough of that outside man!" Zero complained

"I know it's funny as hell how those girls get worked up over those demons" Reno laughed

"Their not demons!" Yori defended

"Your just saying that because you just happen to like Aidou or is it Idol" Zero chuckled

"W..what are you talking about, were losing focus on whats important, Yuki still hasn't waken up" Yori ignored the grins on both men.

"Yuki please wake up" Yori put her hand on Yuki's cheek, it was cool but soft, vary soft, when Yori removed her hand she screamed

"What is it!" Both guys jumped, Yori backed up into a corner, she had a horrid look on her face, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"All I did was touch her" Yori started to shake, Zero and Reno walked around to see what Yori was freaking out about, and there on Yuki's cheek was a small finger imprint, her pale face looked almost deathly.

"Okay I'm pretty sure that's not healthy" Reno commented, Zero nodded his head.

"What's going on, what's all the screaming about?!" Yagari come storming in the classroom.

"It's Yuki, she's not well!" Yori panicked, Yuki still hadn't moved an inch.

* * *

In the nurses office the chairman explained that yuki was going to be alright, "The nurse said yuki was feeling sick before, so there is no need to fuss",

"Umm then how come she bruises so easily?" Reno asked.

"She's not bruising right now, we tried and she seems to be alright, we'll ask Yuki when she wakes up okay, so for now you all should head to bed, everything will be normal in the morning" The chairmen told the group, and with that Zero, Reno and Yori left.

"Do you really think Yuki will be alright?" Yagari asked

"I hope so, Kaname isn't here and won't be till tomorrow" The chairman looked serious.

"You make it sound like he's the only one who can help" Yagari questioned

"Lets get some rest, you too Aeris" The chairman smiled at the nurse. She smiled back and replied

"I would like to stay with Yuki a little longer" The chairman nodded then left as well as Yagari

* * *

A darkness filled with screams, screams that sounded so far away, Yori's eyes shot open, she sat up and could hear the faint sound of a girl screaming "I know that voice" Yori hopped out of bed throwing on her night coat she headed out the door, she new it was coming from the school, she knew who was screaming, when she looked beside her she saw several people also running to the school, Nurse, Chairman, Zero and Reno all running toward the scream. When they made it inside the school, the screams where loud and tormenting,

"where is that coming from, I can't tell!?" Reno tried to shout over the loud screams.

"It's Yuki, she just disappeared from my office, I was standing right next to the door I don't know how she could have gotten out!" Aeris also shouted over the screams.

"everyone split up and find her!" the chairman commanded. Right away everyone split up in search of Yuki, Yagari checked some of the offices, Reno and Zero went through the cafeteria, the Chairman and nurse checked some of the classrooms. Yori went to the classroom where yuki had been sleeping, their homeroom, she put her hand on the doorknob and the screaming stopped. A deafening silence was all she could hear, her hand started to shake as she turned the doorknob, slowly the door squeaked open.

"Yuki? Are you in here?" Yori whispered for some reason she couldn't find her voice. "Yuki?" Yori moved forward into the dark room, there in the middle of the aisle Yuki stood her hair a mess, it covered her face, she looked even more pale in her white nightdress. "Yuki are you okay!?" Yori rushed to her friend but stopped. On the floor was a trail of blood.

"Hey did you find her" The guys and nurse came rushing in, while Yori started to move back, her stunned face caught everyone off guard.

"whats wrong?" Reno asked, he and the others looked at the ground where the trail of blood and started to follow the trail which lead up a wall and across the ceiling. The blood lead to a figure covered in black cloth.

"what the fuck is that!" Zero yelled

"Oh my god is that a person?" Aeris asked the group looked at Yuki who was still standing there.

"Yuki what happened?" The chairman slowly walked up to yuki

"It's not dead" Yuki whispered and the group froze, all of them looked up to see the figure gone. Yuki screamed and the group looked behind them where the figure was moving quickly across the ceiling it was crawling on it's back leaving a bloody trail as it moved. The group panicked and grabbed yuki, while running to the exit, Zero and Reno shut the door and blocked it. There was a loud bang as the thing tried to break through the door Yori screamed and the two men held the door shut. The bangs continued.

"I don't have my gun on me!" Zero yelled

"I don't have mine either!" Reno also yelled

"Move!" Yagari screamed at the two boys, his gun aimed and loaded. When Zero and Reno moved the thing came flying out and went flying back in as Yagari shot it. The group froze staring at the still figure that was sprawled across the floor in the classroom.

"It's not a vampire, if it was it would have shattered into dust" Reno cautioned

"It cant be human, can it?" Aeris asked the chairman

"Let's just hope it's dead" The chairman walked up to the creature, with Yagari right behind him gun and all. The chairman kicked the creature once and sighed

"I think it's dead" he bent down to remove the cloth and jumped when he saw the horrendous face behind it.

"My god! What is that thing!?" Yagari questioned

"Let's get this thing to the nurses office, I'll call the hunters society and see if they can identify the creature" The chairman answered.

* * *

"So whats the verdict?" Reno asked as the chairman and nurse walked out.

"We wont need to call the hunters society after all, it's human" The chairman answered

"That thing is human, are you nuts, humans cant crawl on walls and they don't look at that" Zero complained.

"We need to question Yuki, because not only is that thing human but it's a day class student" The chairman looked down.

"A student? Which student?" Yagari asked

"Don't worry I already called his parents, they are upset so I told them we have a murder on our hands" the chairman looked sick

"We have to figure out who did this" The chairman walked into the other room.

"Yori I'm going to have to ask you to leave I need to talk to Yuki" The chairman looked angry as he stared at Yuki.

"Chairman the body was drained of blood, why do you wish to interrogate Yuki? Shouldn't you be looking for the vampire that did this?" Aeris asked

"I need to do this alone, please leave" he told the group, they stood there stunned but soon left closing the door behind them.

Cross held Yuki's face in his hands, making sure she was looking him in the eyes.

"Are you awake Yuki?" He asked boldly

"Yes" Yuki looked confused

"No I mean are you awake" He glared at her

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. The chairman sighed and dropped his hands

"good" he told her

"Chairman?" Yuki looked confused

"what happened in there Yuki" The chairman asked

"I can't tell" Yuki shook her head

"You have to tell me, I need to know how to solve this" The chairman gave her a glare to let her know how serious this was.

"I can't tell" Yuki started to sob

"Who did that to my son!" a middle aged man came charging in.

"Was it her!" the man screamed

Clearly angry he walked right past chairman cross and slapped Yuki across the face

"You little witch, you killed my son!" the man moved to strike again but someone caught his hand, a firm hold had the man gasping as it tightened.

"Don't you lay a hand on my precious girl again or I'll break it" Kaname threatened with promise

"Kaname please!" The chairman panicked.

"What is going on here, I was pulled out of my meeting because you said Yuki needed me" Kaname looked at the shaking girl and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Shh it's alright Yuki" he gently rubbed her back

"Yuki is a witness to a murder" The chairman felt relieved that kaname didn't hurt the boy's father Mr. Fox .

"More like she's the murder!" and there goes that relief as Mr. Fox accused Yuki.

"No one asked for your opinion" Kaname glared at the man, he wasn't going to jump on him, he knew that if the tables were turned and Yuki was the victim he would be doing a lot worse then throwing accusations.

"Yuki will be staying with me, till this thing is sorted out" Kaname told the chairman and scooped yuki into his arms.

"Wait Kaname! The body was drained of blood!" the chairman went after him into the hall where there was no one in sight.

"Then you should be looking for a vampire" Kaname answer.

"do you think by any chance Yuki might of..." the chairman stopped when he saw Kaname turn to glare at him.

"No" he said firmly and started walking with a frightened Yuki in his arms.

_**Okay short chapter, but Kaname starts getting into it. I might have the lemon early in the next chapter still debating. Oh and there will be an Aidou and Yori paring too, also the headmaster and the nurse. So please review and I hope you like it so far:)**_


End file.
